


Sometimes

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When Ginny walks into a bar after quidditch practice, she spots someone who hadn't crossed her mind in a long time. That will change pretty quickly...





	

The girl in the corner booth looked miserable and alone. Her face showed no spark of joy, no happiness, no sign of anything but exhaustion and sadness. Ginny recognized the feeling.

Oh how awful she’d felt when she and Harry got divorced. Like the ground suddenly gave way underneath her feet, all that was once familiar now suddenly different, changed beyond recognition. Like nothing would ever feel like home again.

Ginny recognised the girl too, vaguely at first but now a name came to mind. Long forgotten, buried underneath the war, the trials a failed marriage. Buried but now rising, soaring high as memories of happier times came up with it. _The lake, the tournament, the wedding._

_Gabrielle Delacour._

“What happened?” The girl, a woman now, did not look up.

“Leave me alone, merde.” Her voice was thin, nearly a whisper, but fierce nonetheless. The words underlined even more that Ginny would not, could not leave the bar without her. When tough times reached her shore, Luna had been there for her. Now, when the same had apparently happened to Gabrielle, Ginny would be her shoulder. She’d learned from the best after all.

“Sometimes, life is just shit.” Ginny butted in next to her, not all too graceful, and wrapped the blond in a firm sideway hug. Quidditch muscles served not just for throwing a quaffle. Gabrielle nudged her nose against Ginny’s neck, now fully participating in the embrace.

“It is, Gin. Sometimes, it really is.” And despite the state of the woman she held, Ginny had the feeling, for the first time in months, that she’d be okay. That they would both be okay. Ginny, Luna, Gabrielle. Sometimes, life is just shit. Sometimes, you feel it will stay that way. Sometimes, life proves you wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually more focussed on my bigger fic with Rose Weasley as protagonist, but this takes place in the same "fandom universe"so to speak. I dont think I'll be updating any time soon unless you guys want me to, in that case please leave kudos or a comment! and my appologies for possible bad grammar/spelling, english is not my native language...


End file.
